Conventional discriminators for use with scintillation detectors often employ a timing discriminator and precision delay means to delay the output of the timing discriminator sufficiently to allow energy level verification before transmission of said output to the remainder of the system. This produces a serious drawback due to the timing instability of the delay, this being proportional to the magnitude of the delay itself. With the older sodium iodide detectors the delay needed for reliable energy verification is low enough so that no great problem exists, and in some instances energy vertification is even dispensed with entirely. With the advent of the new bismuth germanate detectors, however, a much longer delay is needed, causing a severe problem. One way to alleviate this is to employ a different type of data handling system which can utilize time and energy signals displaced in time, and thus the discriminator assembly may also employ an energy discriminator along with the timing discriminator, with a long delay means which does not have to be so precise, since it does not affect the timing accuracy of the timing pulse. The principal drawback of the first-described system is thus overcome, but a new problem is introduced: since the timing outputs are not subject to any energy verification, the number due to low-energy spurious signals might well exceed the count rate capacity of the subsequent system, causing saturation. There is a definite need to overcome this problem.